I Know What You Like
by mr1987
Summary: With the help of Stephanie and Heather, I finished it. Its short but basically Harm and Mac explore what makes each other weak. Read and Review. Thanks for your guys help!


6:30 Local

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

Mac had just gotten out of the shower and put her hair up in a ponytail and put comfortable clothes on. As she was putting on a necklace Harm had given her for her birthday, Harm snuck up behind her and blew ever so lightly on the back of her neck. When he got the reaction he wanted, he leaned down and nibbled on the skin that he just kissed and she shrugged her neck and brought her arms up to her chest so he could wrap his arms around her. As he did that he snuck a hand to her side and tickled her as she started to say something.

"So do you wa…hahahah…" she burst out laughing as she felt his hand tickle her.

"Ticklish Marine?" Harmteases andlaughed as he only started to tickle her harder, laughing as Mac started to giggle harder under his touches.

"I thought Marines didn't giggle." He teased as she began to wiggle under his touch, playfully pushing his hands away but he could tell she really wasn't trying to get away from him. He finally stopped tickling her and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his nose in her neck.

"You smell good." He whispered against the skin of her neck.

"Mmm so do you, sexy." She moaned pleasantly as she felt his lips on her neck.

"You like this?" He flirted with her as he whispered sexily in her ear. He put feather like kisses behind her ear and she gasped. He decided to make her a little weak and slid his hand under her shirt and run his fingers over her sensitive skin. She gasped and moaned from the contact. "Geez Harm, you really know how to make me weak."

Harm laughed sexily and it made Mac's heart flip, "I just know you too well, baby." He trailed his fingers teasingly to her lower back and ever so lightly ran then across her back, "I know what makes you weak" he grinned and leaned down and kissed her neck where he knew would make her heart race, "And I know what you can't get enough of."

"Oh you do, do you?" Mac asked in a breathless voice as she locked her arms tighter around his neck.

He just gave her that infamous flyboy grin that left her weak in the knees and nodded as he pulled her body closer to his. "I sure do and I know exactly what buttons to push that will have you putty in my hands." He told her, grinning. Mac grinned back as her hands slid further down his back. She rested her hands on his six then slid them in his pocket and shot him a grin.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I could find ways to leave you weak in the knees too flyboy."

"Oh really? How?" His cocky ego shot up a little and she looked at him, seductively.

She leaned up to his ear and whispered softly, "By doing this…" She blew softly in his ear and softly kissed the tip. She heard him gasp and she grinned. 'There we go, ninja marine. Just make him weak and begging for more' She thought to herself. She kissed her way down his neck; right to the one spot at the base of his neck that she knew drove him wild. She suckled on it softly, his groan causing her to suckle a little harder as she ran her hand down his chest. She made her way down to the "t" in his shirt. She stuck a hand under his shirt and ran her fingers over his muscled chest, loving the soft moan she got out of him.

"Sarah…" she picked up her head and looked into his eyes. She saw passion and need. She leaned up to kiss him and he met her halfway in a kiss that took their breaths away. She pulled away and began kissing his neck again in that spot that made his brain shut down.

From the moment his lips connected with his neck, he was a goner. Letting out a breathless groan, Harm's hand came to the back of her head as she started to kiss and suckle at her neck. He whispered her name and she looked up at him, just as their lips connected and they kissed deeper than before. Harm wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck and their tongues dance.

They finally pulled back, breathless and panted softly as they gazed up into one another's eyes. Harm reached out and gently pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "I love you." She whispered and kissed him again, pushing him back to the bed.

FIN.


End file.
